The Rebel Gamemaker
by Nightlocksvictim
Summary: What made Seneca Crane get sentenced to death. A talk between Seneca and Snow of the game change in the 74th Hunger games. One-shot and my first story. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her genius mind.


**Hey little rebels! This is my first story, so if it sucks I'm really sorry. Advice and constructive criticism is welcome. Well, stop reading this authors note and read on!**

**-Ruelivesforever**

The Rebel Gamemaker

Seneca Crane walked towards President Snow's office as if he wasn't about to do something that could end up with him dead. His fine leather shoes squealed to a stop. He pushed the doors open to see a concentrated Snow working on his presidential duties.

Seneca approached the desk and slammed his fist on to the rather expensive wood. If he were to demand this rule change, he was going to do it with pride and dignity.

The president looked up. "Seneca. Fancy seeing you here." Said Snow. "Now, as you know, I am president and have more important things to do then to chat. So make it quick an-"

"I want the tributes from twelve to come out together if the male can stay alive. I don't want any part of your masochistic games if two young people can't have a shot at life." Seneca demanded this with such great authority, that Snow was caught off guard. Snow just gave his feeble head a shake

"Mr. Crane. We've been over this. We only made this rule change for a more interesting games" Seneca was infuriated. "Have you ever thought they might not kill eachother. That they won't follow your rules, Snow. That female, she doesn't seem to appreciate your shining capitol as her last memories." Snow was shocked. How could Seneca give him such terrible treatment, for he had the most power in all of Panem.

"Seneca. I suggest you get out of my office before I must imply charges. I don't want to do that to an old friend." " I can care less about my charges." Seneca said, with a hint of a snarl in his voice. "I have been a part of these games for far too long. I don't even flinch at a single arena death. But these two tributes. These two tributes are the sheer symbol of how horrible the capitol has become. Open your eyes Snow! Pretty Soon people won't have children. Fearing that if they do they will have to watch them go through the games. You watch these games and you relish each death. With you in power for a couple more years and Panem will be gone. I have heard of uprisings in the poorer districts. And i know their target is you. Just wait until your death Snow, I know for sure that it will be slow and painful. Each day bringing more pain, karma for you and the presidents before. And you will feel just how the parents and siblings of those dead tributes had felt. And let me tell you, no one, and I mean no one will miss your presidntial power!" As Seneca finished his speech, Snow sat in shock. Processing what had just came out of his head gamemakers lips.

"Seneca, let me promise you something." Snow had said in a low hiss. " These games are the last you will watch and oversee as a gamemaker." Seneca knew just what it meant and strode out of the room where he had been sentenced to death.

That night, Seneca called his wife and children to tell them he would not be coming home. That he was going on a business trip and that he could bring no one with him.

The next morning, the "Star-crossed lovers" had made a scene and tried to poison themselves with nightlock. Seneca had been secretly relieved for a short moment when they both were announced victors, until he was pulled down a dark corridor by peacekeepers. He was then thrown into a room and locked in. In the middle of the room was a bowl filled with berries. But these were no ordinary berries. These ones could kill you in seconds. Nightlock. Seneca knew what he had to do. He took a handful of berries, waved goodbye, because for sure the "oh-so-wonderful" president of Panem was sure to be watching, and swallowed. He watched his life flash before his eyes before the room slowly faded to black.

**- Soooooooo... Did you guys like it? I know I liked writing it( not meaning I enjoyed killing seneca crane and his fantabulous beard). Anways Review on your way out and give me some ideas on what I should write about next. Okay bye little rebels. And may the odds be EVER in your favor!**


End file.
